Sammie Rogers
) | Occupation = Student | Nicknames = Sammie Sam Salmon | Family = Molly Rogers (mother) Davis Rogers (father) Emma Rogers (sister) | Friends = Norsan Lynch Cece Feline Terry Anderson Char Prise Mateo Alberott Elias Garcia Marcy Martinez (sometimes) | Enemies = Marcy Martinez (sometimes)}} Samantha Rogers, more commonly referred to as Sammie Rogers, is the main protagonist of "InstantHit." She is a transfer student from Oakland and only enrolled in Johnston Arts High School when she moved, deciding she wanted music to be in her future. Character Personality Sammie Rogers is usually a generous and kind girl who is mostly optimistic in any situation. She is mad every so often but tries to keep her anger inside her head and pretend that nothing's wrong with her. That doesn't mean she isn't expressive of her thoughts, though, as she is always seen to share her opinions and participate in class. Samantha is a good student—she keeps track of everything she learned in class in her notebook, finishes all her classwork and homework on time, and is very organized. She does seem to boast about getting A's in every semester, though, which implies she has a prideful nature. Appearance Sammie is a skinny girl who stands around 5'6. She has slightly tanned skin and deep brown hair. Samantha has big round eyes which are a chestnut color. Her signature outfit is a white short-sleeved shirt. Matched with that is a pair of light blue mom jeans which the cuffs are usually rolled up, though you are still able to see the floral embroidery on the left leg near the bottom. To make it look nicer, Sammie usually wears a black belt matched with black platform boots. Relationships Family Molly Rogers Sammie seems to be somewhat close to her mother, Molly Rogers. They aren't seen a lot together but it's obvious that Molly cares about her daughter, though Sammie isn't Molly's number one priority. Molly would try to find a solution to minor problems Sammie has, but it seems as though Molly tries to avoid helping Sammie with bigger problems by telling Sammie to ask her dad. Davis Rogers Like his wife Molly, Davis Rogers is somewhat close to Sammie but doesn't place Sammie as his number one priority. Davis does seem to be a strict parent though, wanting his daughter home by around 6 PM unless there's a really good reason to be home later. Emma Rogers Sammie is very close to her sister Emma Rogers. Although she is often annoyed by Emma's arrogance, Sammie does love her sister. Sammie seems to ask Emma for advice before her own parents, meaning Sammie trusts, at least to some degree, Emma. In the series Sammie is first introduced in the pilot episode but is only briefly shown. She was described as the "new girl" and was immediately invited by Terry Anderson to sit with him and his friends. As the series progresses, Sammie is seen more and more, with her personality and relationships built on more. Trivia *Despite being the main protagonist, Sammie is only introduced later in the pilot and is barely shown. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main cast